


Drunken Confessions

by glaciya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Happy Fjord, M/M, Short & Sweet, bc its what they DESERVE, happy caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Fjord was smiling back at him before Caleb realized his own lips were curved upwards. “You’re awful sappy when you’re drinking, you know that?”“I’m happy.” Caleb shrugged. “I’m allowed to be happy.”“Of course you are,” Fjord said, eyes dark and serious. “You should allow yourself to be happy more often.”
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociallyAwkwardFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/gifts).



> Wrote this for a dear friend as a lil holiday gift and am just now getting around to posting it. I'm not caught up on the campaign yet & def wasn't when I wrote this a few months ago so this is set earlier on but I guess it's vague enough that you could place this little moment where ever you want it to go in the timeline :D

Caleb didn’t drink often, but tonight was a special occasion. Earlier in the day they had saved Nott from a band of goblins that had kidnapped her with plans of sacrificing her to an ogre they had declared of their king. And now Nott was back with them and the world was one less band of goblins and had one less horribly smelling ogre taking up space in it. 

He could see Nott from his seat at the bar, retelling the story to Beau, Caduceus, Jester, and Yasha despite the fact that all three of them had been involved in her rescue. As Caleb watched, Nott jumped on top of the table and attempted a less graceful version of the roundhouse kick Beau had used to stun the ogre and promptly fell over into Jester’s lap, drunk and giggling. 

Hiding a smile behind his mug, Caleb turned back to the bar to order another round for his friends and for himself as well. He was already a few drinks in and knew his cheeks were flushed from the warm buzz. Wine always made him a sappy drunk and tonight was certainly no different. Nott was safe, Caleb was safe, and the rest of his friends were safe. With the craziness that frequented his day to day life, Caleb counted it as a very good end to the night. 

The only thing that was missing was-

“What are you doing over here all by yourself?”

“Fjord!” Caleb turned to greet him with a smile. “I was just thinking about you.”

“Only good things I hope.” Fjord slid into the seat next to Caleb, bringing with him the smell of lavender and clean linen from his bath. The fight had left him covered in Ogre blood and he’d made a beeline for the baths as soon as he made sure Nott was safe, no doubt wanting the dark, foul smelling blood off of him as soon as possible. As he raised a hand to signal the bartender, a drop of water fell out from his hair and ran down his cheek and neck before it disappeared into the front of his shirt. 

“Always. Mostly,” Caleb amended when Fjord shot him a look. “I’m glad you made it down.”

Fjord was smiling back at him before Caleb realized his own lips were curved upwards. “You’re awful sappy when you’re drinking, you know that?”

“I’m happy.” Caleb shrugged. “I’m allowed to be happy.”

“Of course you are,” Fjord said, eyes dark and serious. “You should allow yourself to be happy more often.”

“I am happy more often now. Since Nott,” he nodded her way. “Since the circus.”

There were days when he felt near breathless with fear of what might come, days where he could almost see the frayed strands of his sanity crumbling in on itself trying as it tried to hold the weight of memories seared into his mind. Those days didn’t happen as often as they did before and when they did, he could simply glance over at one of his new companions and breathe a little easier. 

“Are you happier, Fjord?” Caleb asked, filled with the sudden need to know. “Being here? With us?”

Fjord seemed to think about it as he took a long pull from his newly acquired drink. “I am. I wouldn’t have said I was unhappy before we all came together at the circus, but there was something I hadn’t realized was missing before now that being in the Mighty Nein gives me. It’s a good thing, being with you and the rest of the group.”

“I believe friendship is the word you’re looking for.” Caleb smiled again and it made his cheeks hurt. He didn’t want to stop.

“Yes,” Fjord murmured. “Friendship.” His eyes lingered on Caleb’s lips and Caleb was sober enough to catch it but intoxicated enough to accept it for what it was instead of allowing low self esteem to make himself doubt.

“Fjord,” Caleb leaned in and whispered as if they were sharing a secret. “Do I make you happy?” 

Fjord choked, eyes going a bit wide and panicked like he did when a plan wasn’t going as smoothly as he intended. “Y-yeah.” Fjord cleared his throat. “I mean, of course you do, Caleb.” 

He’d only meant to tease, but the sincerity in Fjord’s voice made him warm and happy in a way the alcohol hadn’t managed to. He bumped his shoulder against Fjord’s, pressing into him a few moments longer than necessary. “You make me happy too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!   
> You can also find me screaming about fandom stuff at   
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/glaciiya)


End file.
